


Dean's New Obsession

by AndrewFloydWebber (emtbomb)



Series: Shark Week 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, No Angst, Why Did I Write This?, shark week, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emtbomb/pseuds/AndrewFloydWebber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious. Whoa dude, what is that?? Holy shit!”</p><p>“It’s a Hammerhead, Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Shark Week and I think the boys would too.

Sam enters the bunker with a six-pack and pie. For once, he did not forget the pie. He’s ready to sit back, maybe find a movie and fall asleep at a good hour. He’s going to wake up early tomorrow, maybe go for a run… Yea, this mini vacation was a good idea.

He sees Dean sitting in front of the television leaning forward in his seat, like a little boy seeing a magician for the first time; rapt attention, trying to figure out the tricks.

“Whoa!” He leans back eyes widening, voice excited. “I like that dude. He says holy heck,” Dean announces to no one in particular.

“What are you watching?” No matter what Sam does, he can never keep the playful scoff out of his voice.

“Dude, come here! You’ve gotta see this! Have you ever heard of Shark Week?”

He had. His roommate Brody, before the whole demon possession thing, had thrown a Shark Week party in his dorm. Sam hardly remembers it; there had been lots of shots involved. He remembered it being very exciting though.

He takes a seat on the couch, “Yea. What’d I miss?”

“So these guys in boats are tracking Bull Sharks and Great Whites who’ve migrated to Florida. Something like more coming this year than the last five years combined!”

“Wonder if it’s a sign of something?” Sam suggests. Damn, he’s getting paranoid.

“Well there are tens of thousands of these smaller sharks… Black Tips… and the bigger sharks might be hunting them like they usually hunt seals. Freakin’ cool man!” This is the most excited Sam’s seen Dean about something non-supernatural or weapons related in a while. He can’t help but get sucked into it as well. He's totally content to watch and listen to Dean's entranced chatter. 

“Would love to hunt one of those bad boys! I mean they’re frickin’ huge. But honestly, you couldn’t pay me to go into any ocean after seeing this. Hell, I hardly want to drive through Florida anymore.”

“Really, Dean? You know Sharknado was not a documentary, right?”

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious. Whoa dude, what is that?? Holy shit!”

“It’s a Hammerhead, Dean. Anyways, I think the whole point of Shark Week is to encourage the end of Shark poaching. Show people that sharks are these majestic creatures worth studying and protecting. There's still so much we don't know about them. ”

“Yea… I can see that…. Now shut up, Sammy, I wanna hear this!”

“And you call me geek boy.” Sam sits back and settles in for a night of sharks with his brother, throwing his previous plan for an early night’s sleep out the window. This is gonna be a good week.


End file.
